Muerte la jinete del apocalipsis
by janeshepard30
Summary: Todo el mundo piensa que la muerte suele ser injusta cuando le llega a las personas que más desean vivir, pero qué pasa cuando tu, te conviertes en la mismísima muerte, esta es la historia de Silu la mujer que desafiara a todos humanos, ángeles, demonios y dioses.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia comienza mientras una mujer de unos treinta y pico, muy hermosa y de grandes atributos... pelo largo, vestida con un pantalón de cuero ceñido a su figura negro, top y chaqueta tipo top de manga larga y botas con puntas metálicas en brazos y piernas en negro...

Caminaba por la calle hacía su hogar, justó a medía noche ante la mirada atónita de la poca gente qué cómo ella iba a su hogar... así al llegar al fin a su hogar un pequeño departamento y entrar lo vio, hay frente a ella, sentado en su sillón se hallaba un viejo conocido suyo...

A pasado mucho tiempo Tsuki-chan.

Entonces ella perdiendo el control de si misma, apareciendo una espada en su mano...

Y apuntándole con ella.

Perdiste el derecho de llamarme así... ase ya, 2 años... ¿Qué rayos ases aquí Raziel? o debería decir 5 hokage...

Estaba sorprendido a pesar del tiempo Tsuki no perdía su belleza... aunque ahora fuese una legendaria mercenaria, antigua kunoichi de konoha, quien vendía sus servicios a quien pudiese pagarlos, pero ahora sabia que debía convencerla pasase lo que pasase... ella tenia que volver.

Konoha necesita a su jinchuruki...

¡jajajajajaaja! ¿para eso viniste?

Retirando su espada de en medio.

Raziel al ver aquello decidió seguir.

Escucha se que las cosas entre tu y yo, no están bien, pero...

Molesta acercándose a el dándole una bofetada.

Irritado sabia que ella tenia todo el derecho de estar molesta, después de todo la avía comprometido por la fuerza, por estar de acuerdo con el consejo a que ella debía darle a konoha un nuevo clan uzumaki ya asía 5 años de aquello... por lo que a ella respecta por 3 años intentó aceptar su destinó... sin embargó al final no pudo y tubo que marcharse de su hogar... entonces los vio de los ojos de Tsuki caían lagrimas de sangre y sus ojos mostraban su kekeigenkai...

Me vendiste cómo si fuera ¡una maldita puta!

Sabía por todo lo qué sé contaba dé ella, qué solo un loco seguiría a su lado, después de que sus ojos cambiasen, pero tenía qué arriesgarse por él bien de su aldea.

Al margen de lo que creas konoha esta dispuesta… a pactar contigo, a cambio de tu ayuda.

La avía sujetado de la mano para darle una foto.

Lo recuerdas no… en ese entonces, éramos familia y tú eras feliz a un con lo del matrimonió... aún que no me lo creas me importas, por eso estoy aquí.

Pretendes qué te crea...

Yo no pretendo nada lo qué digo es verdad ase poco uno dé mis hombres descubrió qué las de más aldeas pretenden capturar a todo jinchuruki que encuentren incluida tú...

Sorprendida decidió seguir escuchando pero sin bajar su guardia temiendo que fuese un engaño.

Su intención es prepararse contra una posible cuarta guerra ninja... por eso te necesitamos, queremos que vuelvas... con nosotros no tendrás que preocuparte dé qué las demás aldeas té capturen, por supuesto si inicia la guerra tu tendrías que pelear de nuestro lado... por supuesto tú rango te sería restituido y tus crímenes serían perdonados ahora qué hay un nuevo hokage...

Tsuki al oír eso supo que cualquier cosa que Raziel le prometiese, sería muy difícil que sé respetase.

Me estas diciendo qué ya no eres el hokage y así piensas qué confiaré ¿en ti?, tendría qué estar loca.

Somos familia, ¿eso no cuenta?

Ambos se miraban tratando de descifrarse, asta que curiosa decidió seguir su instinto.

Si es por mi seguridad no les necesito ni a ellos y mucho menos a ti.

Lo se por eso es que el nuevo hokage me autorizo a darte lo que pidas... concederá cualquier petición que quieras, por supuesto también se encargara de que los clanes te acepten... es un buen trato y podremos ser una familia de nuevo... si aceptas te esperamos en casa ne-chan.

Luego desapareció dejándola sola con sus pensamientos... llevándola sin querer a recordar el pasado.


	2. Yo soy… la muerte! Capitulo 2

Era una noche oscura en una ciudad moderna ya destruida décadas atrás donde dos figuras descansaban al amparo de una fogata donde un hombre vestido de negro con ropa muy fina con un peinado asía atrás estilo anime muy guapo de tez morena charlaba con una mujer pelirroja de cabello largo grandes atributos vestida toda de cuero negro así como motera mas tirando a lo puta que otra cosa, aunque era que avía conseguido el vestuario de una cosplay de un personaje llamado katarina de un juego, que media 1.78 y afortunadamente la antigua dueña parecía compartir sus mismas medidas de infarto que ella poseía… exceptuando

una mascara en forma de cráneo que cubría su rostro y sólo dejaba ver sus ojos dorados y los laterales de su cara, de tez blanca casi pálida

y era su hermana mientras que el media 1.80 con un cuerpo musculoso bien marcadito que solo la asía babear ya con el solo echo de verlo con el torso desnudo según recordaba todas las mujeres que ella conoció a un una que otra amiga pasaron por la cama de su hermano

en eso.

Esto de la mascarita ya me esta jodiendo Raziel porque tengo que usar esto.

Intentando quitársela en eso Raziel se lo impide.

Tonta ya te lo dije no tienes que intentar quitártela si no puedes.

Molesta intento replicar.

En eso mira como las facciones de Raziel cambian y acariciando su rostro a pesar de la mascara.

Por favor entiéndelo Silu, me lo prometiste…

Yo entiendo eso pero ya ni se cuanto a pasado, siento que llevamos un siglo andando explícame como es que no e tenido hambre ni sed venimos desde México y a menos que yo este muy norteada hemos asta cambiado de continente y yo solo se que realmente no se nada… como me revivió mama, que diablos paso morí en un mundo normal y al regresar a la vida ya todo esta derruido, las ciudades destruidas incluso.

Tomando un puño de arena del suelo.

Convertidas en desiertos y sin ningún rastro de algún humano en todo este tiempo luego mama... yo resucito solo para ver como ella fallece en un maldito dvd y con un cuerpo que no es el mío.

Supongo que ya era hora… es verdad ya han pasado cien años.

Sorprendida y atontada debido a que asta donde ella sabia ambos eran los únicos humanos que a un quedaban en el mundo.

Espera… es broma… un siglo esperas que me crea eso.

Risueño Raziel la miraba pensando que al final su relación no avía cambiado nada ya que el nunca solía ser muy comunicativo y en este tiempo lo mas que le avía pedido fue que le siguiera.

Tranquila supongo que ahora que estamos cerca al fin puedo decírtelo todo, antes una pregunta madre no te dijo algo de esto, de lo que paso de porque tu cambio de cuerpo y tu resurrección?

Silu solo recordaba ya difusamente luego de tanto tiempo que su madre, grabo un video con un ultimo mensaje para ella diciéndole que no tuviera miedo de su vuelta a la vida ni de su nuevo cuerpo y que lamentaba no poder estar ahí para explicarle todo y acompañarla en esta su nueva vida solo recordaba como en la imagen salía su madre apenas del pecho para arriba y con sangre saliendo de su boca dificultándole hablar luego de darle su mensaje no sin mucho esfuerzo vio como su madre desfallecía dejando caer la cámara para nunca mas volver a hablar con su hija pequeña la ultima imagen de su madre fue verla muerta sentada en el suelo recargada en una pared.

No nunca dijo nada solo que lamentaba no estar para explicarme esto.

De acuerdo recuerdas como moriste.

Algo confundida.

Si lo recuerdo algún cabron me disparo en el pecho en una tienda eso creo, luego de eso intente resistir pero lo ultimo que vi fue a la ambulancia que llegaba lo siguiente que supe es que desperté desnuda y contigo mirándome en una especie de templo y con esta maldita mascara que no me e podido quitar en todo este tiempo, nada mas.

Mira se que será raro pero creo que puedo contarte la historia cuando menos la que yo conozco.

Silu no entendía nada pero asentía de ser verdad que avía pasado un siglo ya no pensaba caminar ni un puto metro mas sin saber que diablos avía pasado.

Tanto tu como yo somos los últimos descendientes de la muerte uno de los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis ya se lo que pensaras pero creme es verdad, todo lo que se es que ase 203 años muerte que por cierto resulta ser el mas temido de los 4, llego a nuestra tierra y por alguna extraña razón que nadie en 80 años me supo decir, o quiso explicar conoció a nuestra bisabuela y bueno ya sabes paso lo que siempre pasa.

Silu le escuchaba en silencio y al decir eso ultimo su mente bolo y entonces agradeció su mascara porque enseguida supo a que se refería su hermano pero decidió mantenerse en silencio a ver si lograba apenarlo un poco.

Venga mujer no me mires así tu sabes lo que quiero decir.

Ella asintiendo logro ruborizarlo.

En fin que luego de su primer hija algunos años después muerte murió no sin antes enseñarla a pelear y de ella proviene toda nuestra familia.

Alzando la mano y sonando de los mas aniñada.

Profe, pregunta la muerte puede morir.

Ya sabia irónicamente el pobre que Silu preguntaría eso.

Aparentemente si, aunque es cuanto yo se, mas haya de esto no podría asegurártelo.

Aparentemente y para asombro de Raziel Silu aceptaba todo esto sin muchas preguntas y tranquilamente y en sus memorias Raziel recordó como su hermana desde niña se avía aficionado a todo tipo de historias de súper héroes ya fuera de tipo manga comic anime o películas quizá era por eso pensaba el.

Por su parte Silu algo incrédula y molesta.

Pregunta…

Si dime.

Y como coño en 33 putos años jamás supe esto, entonces que rallos somos tu y yo como diablos no hemos envejecido en un puto siglo.

Allí estaba a pesar de todo este tiempo Silu tampoco avía cambiado era lo que mas le encantaba de ella siempre que se molestaba era una mal hablada pero luego de un siglo juntos eso mas que molestarle se le asía atractivo en ella irónicamente de una manera totalmente carnal, al final quien podría culparlo luego de tantos años juntos abría que ser de palo o gay para no encantarse por el increíble cuerpo de su hermana.

Así es para su vergüenza avían terminado liados de cierto modo luego de tanto tiempo solos, en esos 100 años solo se avían animado prácticamente a manosearse y a darse lo que para ellos era un increíble sexo oral, para el martirio de ambos en el caso de Raziel la maldita mascara aunque Silu no se la pudiera quitar cuando se liaban la parte de la boca siempre desaparecía pero no mas y cada vez que estaba completamente fuera de ci listo a fallársela o siquiera besarla la mascara se restablecía y terminaba por extinguir su calentura al principio pensó que Silu no quería llegar asta el final.

Pero siempre después de eso Silu lo dejaba solo, luego de las primeras veces decidió seguirla solo para darse cuenta de como ella desesperada intentaba quitársela a base de golpes con rocas martillos incluso se golpeaba contra cualquier lugar que encontrase y la mascara jamás se agrieto siquiera y siempre terminando fastidiada, terminaba por pajearse allí mismo a pesar de darse cuenta de la presencia de su hermano y que terminaba asiendo lo mismo.

Por parte de Silu ella estaba peor ella estaba desde la primera ves desesperada por follarse a su hermano pero al ver en sus ojos su rostro reflejado con esa maldita mascara jamás se atrevió luego de ver el deseo de su hermano apagarse y ella quería que la besase que le mirase el rostro que la acariciase y que al momento de llegar al clímax juntos el pudiese mirar el inmenso amor que le tenia, de los feliz que era por follar y a ser el amor con el hombre que ella tanto amaba y que la mirase solo a ella así es para su vergüenza a un antes de resucitar no mas bien desde hacia años, para ella no existía otro hombre que no fuera su hermano desde un par de incidentes que ella atesoraba como sus recuerdos mas preciosos así es en su historia desde niños al ser chico y chica Raziel la trato casi como su mejor amigo a pesar de ser su hermana y ella termino por acostumbrarse incluso a comportarse como un chico pero todo eso cambio al ella cumplir 18 y el 23 así ya 5 años Raziel avía optado por relegarla ya no salía con ella y ella avía terminado por retraerse afligida negándose a salir de casa siempre estando sola por el abandono de su hermano preguntándose porque la abandono sin saber nunca la razón y a pesar de los intentos de su madre por que ella hiciera amigas y socializara ella jamás lo hiso.

Y un día al llegar a su casa pensando que no había nadie y subir a su cuarto al subir la escalera pudo escuchar como su hermano asía rechinar la que pensaba era su cama extrañada se acerco en silencio y entonces lo escucho.

"Ahhh... siiiii, metemela, metemela, rompeme, soy tuya ,te amo, mmmmhhhhhh

que rico"...

Así es sin saber que sucedía decidió acercarse y noto que la puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta y al asomarse entonces lo vio estando desnudo sobre su cama aunque de espaldas a ella miraba como Raziel era montado por una chica pechugona que al mirarla solo sonrió con soberbia ella no era tonta sabia que su hermano a su edad ya aria este tipo de cosas pero porque carajos lo asía en el cuarto de ella no lo comprendía sin darse cuenta de que jamás les quito la vista de enzima y cuando al fin terminaron la chica se le acercó y al tener su rostro frente al suyo y sonriéndole de una manera extraña para ella en ese momento, esta simplemente se marcho tomando sus cosas no sin decirle al cruzarse con ella unas palabras a las que no presto atención porque al ella irse Silu se acerco a Raziel y pudo notar por el olor y que este roncaba que estaba completamente ebrio y desnudo en su cama.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se atrevió a aser la mayor locura para ella en aquel momento aunque ni siquiera lo supo ya que no reacciono asta que su hermano no hubo explotado en su boca con el liquido mas delicioso que ella hubiese probado jamás, así es la primera mamada de su vida se la avía echo a su hermano y a pesar de a verse corrido en su boca al parecer su nuevo amigo seguía buscando mas atenciones por parte de ella.

Ya fuera de si estaba a punto de desnudarse si la puta esa podía montarlo, entonces ella por ser su hermana tendría todo el derecho a hacer lo mismo cuando para su mala suerte su hermano despertó jodiendola no de la manera que ella deseaba en ese momento y totalmente petrificada ella esperaba que le echase la bronca pero para su alivio.

Amor después de esta mamada te creo todo lo que quieras te casarías conmigo.

Para aser mas pervertido el momento la avía obligado a arrodillarse a ella justo al lado de su polla que exigía mas atención por parte de Silu y cuando ella estaba apunto de decirle que si al ser obvio que la confundía con esa chica pechugona el simplemente se dormía de nuevo, ella al incorporarse de nuevo y totalmente roja como tomate por todo lo acontecido tubo que cargar con el asta su cuarto todo desnudo y totalmente empalmado para su martirio tentándola pero ella acobardada temiendo que despertase y esta ves la reconociese no se atrevió a mas, entonces sin venir a cuento ella le susurro a su oído al tenerlo ya en la cama.

Amor yo siempre seré tu puta, tu amante pero si me ases tu esposa, seré tuya para toda la vida así que no me engañes mas y seré lo que tu quieras que sea.

Luego se marcho y al serrar la puerta.

A que coño vino eso.

Desconcertada sin saber porque dijo eso entonces recordó lo que le dijo la pechugona esa.

Tu hermano es un macho increíble en la cama pero siempre coge con la primera que le abre las piernas así que voy a tener que amansarlo para que no coja con la primer puta que se le atraviese….

Por cierto me a dicho que con 18 añitos nunca te han cogido y que ya lo necesitas con urgencia te diré que futura cuñadita te presto a mi macho un ratito, aprovecha esta tan pedo que ahora mismo podrías aser que te preñe y ni siquiera se daría cuenta que mejor oportunidad tendrás de tener un hijo del hombre que amas que estoy segura que no podrías aser que se fijase en ti después de todo con esas pintas que hombre se follaría a una chica que parece hombre no lo dejes ir cuñadita.

Entonces lo supo al verla montada sobre Raziel ella la avía mirado llena de celos sin darse cuenta asta ahora y en esos tiempos ella era un chica mas bien delgaducha de tez blanca y sin muchas curvas algo pecosa de pelo negro y debido a su infancia se aficionó mucho más a vestirse como chico aunque nunca intentó ocultar ser mujer simplemente era su gusto.

Así es esos eran los recuerdos que ellas mas atesoraba de Raziel y como este le avía pedido matrimonio a pesar de confundirla con la puta barata esa que tiempo después se volvió su cuñada y irónicamente terminaría enterándose que fue debido a su mamada y que mientras su hermano traía un pedo de campeonato su cuñada terminaría adjudicándose su mamada y no por protegerla si no que la muy puta está tan drogada que apenas pudo recordar que follo con Raziel.

Volviendo al presente.

Silu tu y yo somos neflin unión maldita entre demonios y ángeles por eso no hemos envejecido en 100 años aunque las definiciones que tenemos de ambas cosas no son correctas cuándo muerte murió afirmo que algún día en nuestra familia nacería su heredero o en tu caso su heredera ase 150 años justo el día de tu muerte comenzó el apocalipsis llevando en un lapso de 50 años a la extinción de la humanidad debido a la guerra entre el cielo y el infierno yo tan solo me dedique a sobrevivir y ala muerte de madre me entere que tu regresarías aunque mira que a serme esperar casi 50 años duermes mucho no crees.

Silu desconcertada por el intento de chiste sin venir a cuento.

Yo como puedo ser yo.

Tu mascara lo prueba y el echó de tu resurrección, muerte afirmo que quien lograse regresar de la muerte con esa mascara, se convertiría en la nueva muerte y esa solo eres tu según recuerdo ahora te pertenecen un caballo llamado desesperación y una especie de cuervo guía llamado polvo aun que nunca he visto a ninguno recuerdas el templo ahí es donde debías despertar, lo del cuerpo nuevo no se porque pero yo diría que saliste ganando recuerdo que antes eras mas planita con cabello negro y ahora eres una pelirroja pechugona con unas curvas de infarto, diría que te combino el cambio no crees.

Era verdad pero también avía cambiado toda su percepción ya que antes su fuerza y sentidos eran lo de una chica normal pero ahora o mas bien luego de un siglo su fuerza sentidos y velocidad avían aumentado una barbaridad y su primera comparación fue que se sintió como wonder woman claro obviando el echo de que ella no podía volar y que wonder woman era una heroína de los cómics pero luego de un siglo de sobrevivir sin comer beber o envejecer y que le dijese que los humanos si avían extinguido debido al apocalipsis y que a ella le importase bien poco ya podía creerse cualquier cosa.

Ahora te diré otro gran secreto que se te oculto madre nuestra hermana y yo no somos de este mundo tu fuiste la única que nació aquí y.

Ella descolocada estaba a punto de preguntar que donde avían nacido cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante mencionaba a su hermana fallecida pero sin lo de fallecida no quería creer su sospecha pero en este momento estaba dispuesta a creer cualquier cosa.

Hemos estado un siglo viajando para irnos de este reino y regresar a donde ella y yo nacimos...

Entonces ella estaba viva pensaba Silu mirando a su hermano.

Así es, lo que sospechas es cierto ella vive.

Al menos era lo qué el deseaba que pensase luego de tanto tiempo no se atrevía a contarle toda la verdad que su hermana no era otra que Kushina Uzumaki y que tristemente ya solo le sobrevivía su sobrino el cual no era otro que Naruto Uzumaki el hombre que tal ves mas odiase su hermana aunque asta ahora ella pensase que eran ambos, solo personajes de un manga sin saber que eran sus parientes, por miedo a que Silu no quisiera ir con el a su mundo de origen, cuando vio que su hermana permanecía en silencio, así que decidió de momento seguir con la historia.

Ahora vamos hacía el árbol de la vida el cual desde siempre a sido uno de los medios de viajar entre mundos o reinos mira dentro de poco podrás verlo y entenderás desde el podremos irnos de este mundo muerto.

Silu estaba con cara de tonta pero luego.

Que te sucede no preguntaras nada.

Ella algo retraída simplemente.

Voy a dormir te importa.

El quería decirle algo pero comprendía que debía estar impactada así que decidió dejarla y simplemente velar su sueño.

A la mañana siguiente ninguno de los dos hablo simplemente continuaron su camino después de un tiempo al fin llegaron al árbol ya nada sorprendía a Silu incluso después de ver que el árbol era enorme que se podía entrar en el, luego de entrar avía varios caminos y todos dirigían a un portal pero ninguno estaba activo asta que sin saber porque el brazo derecho de Silu comenzó a brillar con un tono verdoso y una especie de poder salía disparado hacia uno de los portales activándolo Raziel al ver esto sin saber que avía pasado decidió que debían cruzarlo.

Estas seguro de que debemos entrar.

Raziel delante de ella y frente al portal activo, la miro con una extraña sonrisa extendiéndole la mano.

Vamos hermanita a nuestro nuevo hogar.

Pero ella lo ignoró y sin razón aparente dando un saltó.

Ven desesperación!

Ante los ojos de Raziel y debajo de Silu aparecía un caballo esquelético con un extraño fuego verdoso cubriéndole.

Sera mejor si tu vienes monta.

Raziel tomando su mano montaba quedando detrás de su hermana.

Vamos… veamos que hay al final del agujero del conejo.

Y a su orden desesperación emprendía la marcha al portal llevándoles a ambos sobre su lomo tiempo de pues del otro lado salían y al verse a un dentro del árbol cabalgaron asta salir de el, solo para ver como el árbol estaba oculto bajo tierra camuflado en una planicie y al frente un bosque espeso.

Donde estamos conoces este lugar, Raziel espera ese peludo coludo canido de haya a lo lejos no será quien creo o si.

Avían aparecido justo cuando el atacaba.

Kiuby… mierda.

Extrañada Silu solo miraba como observaba al gran zorro y luego miraba alrededor de el.

Kushina… rápido mueve el culo.

Así salía disparado desmontando a desesperación desconcertando a su hermana y antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Espera!

Su voz sonaba molesta, sin quererlo avía sonado como una novia celosa

Quien coño es Kushina.

Nuestra hermana, ese zorro puede matarla.

Silu sorprendida al ver desaparecer a Raziel.

Vamos corre amigo….

Supongo que muerte cabalga de nuevo.

Desesperación relinchaba y salía disparado a una velocidad asombrosa asía el zorro gigante.


End file.
